


Kurt's Children

by Slevans92_Youtuber



Category: X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-27
Updated: 2020-12-06
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:00:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27743371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Slevans92_Youtuber/pseuds/Slevans92_Youtuber
Relationships: Kurt Wagner & Warren Worthington III
Kudos: 2





	1. Kurt goes into labor

Kurt was sitting outside with the Professor as he was currently 8 and a half months along with twins from his time with Warren. He spoke to the Professor about being nervous for the upcoming birth of his children not sure how they would turn out. The Professor merely smiles and pats Kurts leg

"Professor X: I wouldnt worry to much Kurt. Youve proven to be very versatile during your time here and you helped us a lot during battles. The least we can all do is keep you safe during these last few months or weeks that you have left of your pregnancy"

Kurt was gonna respond but suddenly bends over in pain as a splash of water is heard. Kurts water had broken as he panics as "Beast" or Hank Mccoy quickly lifts Kurt and takes him to the medical ward with Charles Xavier following behind

An hour passes and Kurt's body is wracked with pain as he lied there on the table panting and groaning his tail going all sorts of directions from the pain


	2. Kurts delivery

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kurts children get delivered

Kurt screams out in pain as he had been pushing for several hours now with no progress. Kurt lay back panting as he groans from another contraction his fangs clearly seen as Hank Mccoy urged him on as he was sat up and he pushed again this time feeling the ring of fire as he breathes through the pain as finally the head of Baby A was seen. He pushes again one last time as the shoulders and body finally slipped free with a gush of fluid as he lays back panting with exhuastion. Charles Xavier was there beside him encouraging him the whole way

"Charles X: Your doing fantastic Kurt. Only one more baby left then youll be done"

"Kurt: Im so...tired professor..."

Charles nods at that and Kurt groans at another contraction as he was sat up and he pushes again this time realizing with horror that Baby B was breech

"Kurt: oh fuck! The babys backwards...i dont know if i can do this"

Hank Mccoy grabbed another set of towels and tells Kurt to breathe through each contraction with light pushes so as to not harm the baby

Kurt gritted his fangs and pushed with a grunt as he groans from the pain.

Finally after about a half hour the last baby was born and the afterbirth was delivered as Kurt sits back with an exhausted sigh of relief as he was handed one baby while he fed her

Both babies were female and had Kurts skin type and eye color as Kurt smiled and held his daughters close

-Professor Xavier: Kurt you and your children are safe here...just know that-

-Kurt: Thank you Professor-


End file.
